


The Privateer Atlantis

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age of Sail, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Privateer Atlantis

"Welcome aboard the privateer _Atlantis_ , Mr. McKay," the woman in red said.

Rodney wasn’t a fool; he’d seen the crew defer to her. "I probably owe you my life, Captain Weir. The _Daedalus_ ' crew was looking mutinous when they, ah, left me on that island accidentally-on-purpose."

"Lieutenant Sheppard's the one owed," Weir said. Sheppard, standing with his arms crossed casually behind his back, raised an eyebrow.

Rodney supposed he should apologize for yelling, but Sheppard had made him abandon half his equipment.

"I’ll figure a way he can pay me back," Sheppard said, with a wicked smile, and Rodney choked.


End file.
